battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Canada
We are the Kingdom of Canada. Ascended from the former United Kingdom of Amestresia and Columbia, which formed from separation, we take our place and seat amongst one of the great powers of the world. United and ruled by our ever-benevolent and all-powerful Monarch, His Majesty Maximilian I, for the first time, we shall claim our glory in the world. Just like the former French and British empires extended their power and influence over the world, we shall do so again in this century. Leadership *King and Autocrat of Canada/''Roi et autocrate de Canada'' Maximilian I *Prime Minister/''Premier ministre'' Lillian de Havilland *Deputy Prime Minister/''Vice-Premier ministre'' Hugh Wellington Governor-Generals of Territories *Governor-General of Canada/''Gouverneur général du Canada'' Montgomery Farrington Departments *Home Office/''Bureau de l'Intérieur'' **Secretary for the Home Department/''Secrétaire du Département de l'Intérieur'' Augustus Hamilton *His Majesty's Treasury/''Le trésor de Sa Majesté'' **Secretary of the Treasury/''Secrétaire du Trésor'' Harold Butler *Ministry of Defence/''Ministère de l'défense'' **Minister of Defence/''Ministère de l'Défense'' Olivia Hughes *Department for Foreign Affairs/''Département des affaires étrangères'' **Minister of Foreign Affairs/''Ministère des Affaires étrangères'' Hugh Wellington *Department for Science/''Département de science'' **Secretary of Science/''Secrétaire de Science'' Robert Williamson *Ministry of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' **Minister of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' Melanie Fleming *Department for Labour/''Département du travail'' **Secretary of Labour/''Secrétaire du Travail'' Eleanor Sutcliffe *Department for Health/''Département pour la santé'' **Secretary of Health/''Secrétaire à la santé'' Matthew Barry *Department for the NADO/''Département de l'ODNA'' **Secretary of NADO Operations in Canada/''Secrétaire des opérations de l'ODNA au Canada'' Christopher Chapman **Ambassador to the NADO/''Ambassadeur de l'ODNA'' Victoria McKenzie Royal Canadian Army= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' Malcolm Dunnings *General/''Général'' Jules Rancourt (I Army) *General/''Général'' Geoffrey Payne (II Army) *General/''Général'' Nathan Harpham (III Army) *General/''Général'' Cedric Vermaut (IV Army) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Aaron Hart (I Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Raphael Nicolas (II Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' William Rackley (III Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Theodore Goldberg (IV Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Andrews Maurice (V Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Norman Lambourne (VI Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Rosemary Hillingham (VII Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Christian De Leener (VIII Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Felix Delmotte (IX Corps) *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' Charles Watson (X Corps) |-|Royal Canadian Navy= *Admiral of Canada/''Amiral de Canada'' Henry Pickford *Admiral/''Amiral'' Robert Sterling (Atlantic Fleet) *Admiral/''Amiral'' Ferdinand Bourdeaux (Pacific Fleet) *Admiral/''Amiral'' Amelia Grant (Home Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' David Putnam (1st Atlantic Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' William Parry (2nd Atlantic Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' Gregory MacKendrick (1st Pacific Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' Hannah Harris (2nd Pacific Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' Harold Ford (1st Home Fleet) *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' Alexander Pike (2nd Home Fleet) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Henry Parker (1st Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' August Kennedy (2nd Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Laurence Stanley (3rd Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Cecil Prowse (4th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Laurie Kingsley (5th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Christian Beaux (6th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Oliver Murray (7th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Emilia Palmer (8th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Frederick Clarke (9th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Omer Vaillancourt (10th Battleship Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Albert Scott (1st Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Olivier Rochefort (2nd Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Lindsay Bate (3rd Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Daisy Philips (4th Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' William Ridley (5th Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Alexander Montcroix (6th Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' Robert Edwards (7th Battlecruiser Squadron) *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' |-|Royal Canadian Air Force= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' William Deneault *General/''Général'' Alec Santerre (I Air Division) *General/''Général'' Lucas Green (II Air Division) *General/''Général'' Charles Scott (III Air Division) *General/''Général'' Jenna Butler (IV Air Division) *General/''Général'' Lawrence Stanley (V Air Division) Territories North America Canada Provinces= *Ontario *Quebec *Newfoundland and Labrador *Prince Edward Island *New Brunswick *Nova Scotia. *British Columbia *Alberta *Manitoba *Saskatchewan |-|Territories= *Northwest Territories *Nunavut *Yukon Relations Application As of now, officer applications for any Canadian military services are closed until further notice. Exceptions may be made in certain conditions. Royal Canadian Armed Forces (Forces armées royales canadiennes) The Royal Canadian Armed Forces is the main warfare force of our Nation. His Majesty heads the whole of the Armed Forces, with the title "Chief of the Armies" ("chef des armées"). Royal Canadian Army (Armée royale canadienne) Army Formations Overview= ---- ---- |-|Definitions= ---- |-|Organisation= ---- |-|Active Formations= |-|Reserve Formations= ---- Equipment Vehicles= FV 0068 Challenger Series A.jpg|''Challenger'' FV 0068 Series A In service. Centurion FV 0076 Series A.jpg|''Centurion'' FV 0076 Series A In service. Conqueror FV 0089 Series A.jpg|''Conqueror'' FV 0089 Series A In service. Crusader FV 0096 Series A.jpg|''Crusader'' FV 0096 Series A In service. |-|Weapons= M1 AR Series A 1.jpg|Assault Rifle, Model 1, Series A Shortened: M1 AR Series A Retired. M1 AR Series B Standard 1.jpg|Assault Rifle, Model 1, Series B Standard Shortened: M1 AR Series B S In service. M1 AR Series B Close Quarters 1.jpg|Assault Rifle, Model 1, Series B Close Quarters Shortened: M1 AR Series B CQ In service. M1 AR Series B Designated Marksman 1.jpg|Assault Rifle, Model 1, Series B Designated Marksman Shortened: M1 AR Series B DM Retired. File:M1 AR Series C Infantry Automatic Rifle 1.JPG|Assault Rifle, Model 1, Series C Infantry Automatic Rifle Shortened: M1 AR Series C IAR In service. Royal Canadian Navy (Marine royale canadienne) Battleships= Endeavour-class dreadnought.jpg|''Endeavour''-class dreadnought Production halted. Formidable-class dreadnought.jpg|''Formidable''-class dreadnough Production halted. Illustrious-class battleship.jpg|''Illustrious''-class battleship Production halted. Pandora-class battleship.jpg|''Pandora''-class battleship Production halted. Europa-class battleship.jpg|''Europa''-class battleship Production halted. Hippolyta-class battleship.jpg|''Hippolyta''-class battleship Production halted. Eunostus-class battleship.jpg|''Eunostus''-class battleship In production. Orithyia-class battleship.jpg|''Orithyia''-class battleship In production. Polymatheia-class battleship.jpg|''Polymatheia''-class battleship Production halted. Aeacus-class battleship.jpg|''Aeacus''-class battleship In production. Euthymia-class battleship.jpg|''Euthymia''-class battleship In production. Eurynome-class battleship.jpg|''Eurynome''-class battleship In production. Aglaea-class battleship.jpg|''Aglaea''-class battleship In production. Io-class battleship, Series II.jpg|''Io''-class battleship, Series II In production. Beroe-class battleship, Series II.jpg|''Beroe''-class battleship, Series II In production. Euphrosyne-class battleship.jpg|''Euphrosyne''-class battleship In production. Hegemone-class battleship.jpg|''Hegemone''-class battleship Production halted. Pasithea-class battleship.jpg|''Pasithea''-class battleship In production. Victory-class battleship.jpg|''Victory''-class battleship Production halted. |-|Battlecruisers= Vanguard-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Vanguard''-class battlecruiser Production halted. Antoinette-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Antoinette''-class battlecruiser Production halted. Wilhelmina-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Wilhelmina''-class battlecruiser Production halted. Mathilde-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Mathilde''-class battlecruiser Production halted. Madeleine-class battlecruiser.JPG|''Madeleine''-class battlecruiser In production. Patricia-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Patricia''-class battlecruiser Production halted. Danae-class battleship.jpg|''Danaë''-class battlecruiser Production halted. Olivette-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Olivette''-class battlecruiser In production Emilia-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Emilia''-class battlecruiser In production. |-|Cruisers= Montreal-class cruiser.jpg|''Montréal''-class super cruiser In production. Mississauga-class cruiser.jpg|''Mississauga''-class heavy cruiser Production finished. Windsor-class cruiser.jpg|''Windsor''-class heavy cruiser In production. Brampton-class cruiser.jpg|''Brampton''-class heavy cruiser In production. Henriette-class light cruiser Series II.jpg|''Henriette''-class super cruiser, Series II In production. Vancouver-class cruiser.jpg|''Vancouver''-class super cruiser In production. |-|Carriers= Harrier-class carrier.jpg|''Hermes''-class fleet carrier In production. Artemis-class fleet carrier.jpg|''Artemis''-class fleet carrier In production. |-|Light Ships= Destroyer, Series A-1.jpg|''Series A-1''-class destroyer (Credits to Zumwalt for making the destroyer.) Production finished Destroyer, Series B-1.JPG|''Series B-1'' class destroyer In production. Destroyer, Series C-1.JPG|''Series C-1'' class destroyer In production. Series D-1-class destroyer.jpg|''Series D-1'' class destroyer In production. Series E-1 class destroyer.jpg|''Series E-1'' class destroyer (Credits to Zumwalt for making the destroyer.) In production. |-|Submarines= Submarine, Series SA-1.jpg|''Series A-1''-class attack submarine While classified as an attack submarine, it is in practice a submerging arsenal ship. With 6 oxygen torpedo tubes, 2 Mk45s, 1 CIWS, and its main weapon: an estimated 272 VLS missiles packed inside. This does make it a little slower than some submarines, though. In production. |-|Auxiliaries= TBA|TBA Organisation Overview= |-|1st Atlantic Fleet= |-|2nd Atlantic Fleet= |-|1st Pacific Fleet= |-|2nd Pacific Fleet= Royal Canadian Air Force (Aviation royale canadienne) Equipment Imagejhjjjhhh.png|''Willow'' FGR2 Series A Hurricane FGR.3 Series A.jpg|''Hurricane'' FGR3 Series A Formations Category:Nations/Navies